1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing system and method for the scanning content, in particular with respect to processing system and method for the scanning content are applicable to extract a scanned content by scanning a non-electronic content and conducting performing corresponding task according to the scanned content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Whenever encountering terminology, unknown vocabulary, important address or telephone number while reading non-electronic printed books, people usually get used to circle or underline them and check out the written words one by one when finishing the reading. However, the processing method seems to be time-consuming and of complexity.
In terms of the current solution, the papers are transformed into electronic document before being read and the desirable content is selected to make the corresponding process by electronic operation. Nonetheless, the method concerns transforming the printed pages into electronic document. Namely, it means that user needs to read and select the desire content via the electronic document that does not correspond with the reading habit of normal user. Furthermore, the selected underlined printed pages that the user makes are not suitable for the current solution.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention has considered and then designed a processing system and method for the scanning content which aims at overcoming the current shortcoming so as to promote the industrial applicability.